Remembrance(I Still Love You)
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Sequel to Yuma's Cousin: Powers Unleashed. Luna had helped to change Margo and Neon to good, but not without a price. Dark Mist, now facing the one he loves only to see she doesn't remember him, tries to help her. Even though she sometimes pushes him away now, he still loves her. Always. So will she ever get her memories back? Various x Ocs.Dark Mist x Oc. Oc x Oc- Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

(Normal POV)

The white-haired girl opened her eyes tiredly as she looked around. She was sitting in a soft bed in a room with light blue painted walls. She looked around with confused eyes as she wondered where she was.

The sound of footsteps made her look at the door when it opened to reveal a red-eyed boy with a blue spirit and black spirit floating behind him. They looked at her with wide eyes and ran to her and hugged the blue-eyed girl.

"Luna, you're awake! We were worried!", the boy with the red eyes said happily.

"Um... I-I'm sorry, but who are you?"

". . . Luna?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Luna's POV)

"Luna... It's me, Yuma. Remember?"

"I... I don't know you. Who are you? Where am I?", I asked as I stared at them.

The dark skinned boy looked at me with worried and hurt eyes, "Luna? You... You don't remember us?"

I shook my head, "No... But... Please, can you tell me who you are?"

The blue skinned boy stared at me with sad eyes, "My name is Astral. I'm... I'm your older brother."

"My big brother? But you're a spirit."

"I know. But you are too. You're just in your human form."

"Human form?...", I looked at the red-eyed boy and black skinned boy, "What about you?"

"I'm Yuma, your cousin-er- well, adoptive cousin I guess. Since, well, you're Astral's little sister and all."

"Luna... I'm... I'm Dark Mist. I'm one of your duel monster cards and I'm a number card."

As soon as Dark Mist said that, he left the room. I looked at where he exited in worry. Why did he look so sad? I could see so much pain in his eyes, so much regret.

Yuma glanced at me, "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

I shook my head, "No. I only remember my name."

"... Don't worry. Until you get your memories back, we'll take care of you."

"So don't worry... Sister"

"Thank you... Yuma. Onii-Chan."


	3. Chapter 3

(Luna's POV)

Yuma had led me to what I assumed was the kitchen after I had gotten dressed(what she's wearing is in the story pic). When we walked in, everyone looked at me with sorrowful eyes... Why? Why do they keep looking at me like that? I don't understand at all. Who was I?

A girl with waist-length brown hair and round brown eyes walked over to me, "Luna... My name's Sam(Sonicgirl77's oc). That's Tivia, Thomas(coolboi12's oc), Yunicu(Eunice Pacheco's oc), Ace(phantomparanioa's oc), Leo, Marcus, Lucas, and Margo. Remember?", the girl asked as she pointed to each person.

I shook my head, "N-No."

Everyone looked at the ground, everything going quiet. Why? Why? Why are these people acting like this? I don't understand why, but I feel afraid. I glanced around a bit and noticed the dark spirit; Dark Mist; floating towards me. Again... His eyes... Why won't he stop looking at me like that?!

"This all my fault! If I hadn't gone to Neon, then she'd still remember us!", the light green-haired boy; Margo; said.

The girl with the thunderbolt pendant; Tivia; place a hand on his shoulder, "Margo, calm down. It's nobody's fault... It was Luna's decision. If it weren't for her, then you wouldn't of gone back to normal and we would be dead right now. She saved us."

Margo sighed, "You're right. Thank you."

"Excuse me... But what are you talking about?", I asked.

"Luna," Astral began, "You gave up all your memories to save us from a man named Neon."

"Eh?"

**(Time Skip Cause I'm Lazy)**

(Dark Mist's POV)

I floated around in the key, feeling nothing but a strange emotion. It hurt... Why? Why does it hurt so much? And Luna... She keeps pushing me away. I miss her. I miss being allowed to hug her... To kiss her... Even if she pushes me away, I still want to be here for her. I still lover her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Luna's POV)

It's already been 5 days. I've had to stay here at home while Yuma and the others go to school. So I've been stuck doing nothing but drawing and reading, the dark spirit: 96; watching over me.

Speaking of 96, he won't leave me alone. At All. Whenever I'm wondering what to do, how to do something, or trying to do something, he helps me. I've told him to stop and leave me be several times already. Though... I can't help but feel bad whenever I tell him that. whenever I do, he looks at me and I can see pain in his eyes.

I don't understand why though. Why is he following only me, aside from him being one of the cards from my deck? I've asked the duel monster, but he won't answer me. He just goes quiet and goes back into his card. Honestly, it makes me somewhat upset that he won't tell me anything.

Margo and Neon only come by once in a while since they don't need to go to school. Margo has short light green hair, green eyes, tan skin, and wears a blue shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. As for Neon, he has blond hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and wears a red dress shirt with some slacks and dress shoes.

They come by once a day to keep me company and to try and help me get my memories back. But so far, only a bit of luck. All that I got back were small fragments of my memory. So I only remember a small bit of being Astral's little sister. It seems that I remember little by little each week.

Well... at least I'm remembering some things.


	5. Chapter 5

(Luna's POV)

I looked up from the book I was reading when Margo tapped my shoulder. Tilting my head in question, the boy smirked at me. Suddenly, I was picked up bridal-style by strong arms and I let out a small scream. Margo just laughed and nuzzled his face into my neck. I could feel heat rising up on my cheeks as he laughed.

But as soon as he did that, he stopped. I looked at him confused before looking to what he was starring at. There floating in the air was Dark Mist, said spirit glaring at him incensing. Margo put me down gently as he glared back at the duel monster.

I tilted my head and thought, 'Why do they keep doing that? Why do they dislike each other so much?'

Margo then smirked, "What's wrong No.96?"

The said spirit growled, "It's none of your business."

"Oh? Then I guess you won't mind if I do this~."

I gasped as Margo spun me around to face him and forced me into a kiss. He wrapped one arm around my waist while his other hand got tangled into my hair, keeping me from pulling away. My eyes widened and I started making sounds of protest. my hands went up to his chest and I tried to push him away, but being unsuccessful.

(Dark Mist's POV)

My eyes widened when Margo kiss Luna. MY Luna. I could hear he muffled protest and saw how she struggled to get away. I growled and glared at him in anger, clenching me fist. Going up to them, I wrapped a tentacle around his neck and squeezed, but only enough to get his to let go of her and pull away. Luna took a few steps back before falling and passing out, but I quickly grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Margo unwrapped the tentacle from his neck and stood up, his legs shaking slightly. I glared at him and picked up Luna bridal-style, growling at the green-haired boy.

"Leave."

He left without answering, giving me a quick glare before leaving. Once I made sure he had actually left, I carried Luna to her room and sat on her bed as I held her in my arms. I put her down on her bed and laid down next to her. I wasn't sure if I should or not, but wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face into her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

(Luna's POV)

I blinked my eyes and yawned, trying to sit up. Only... I was pulled back down by strong arms. Glancing down, I almost scream when I saw Dark Mist next to me. I struggled to get out of his grip. Soon enough, I had pushed him out of my bed and onto the floor, and he let go of me before he fell. I heard him groan as he sat up, but he froze when he saw me awake.

We stared at each other for a few minutes and said nothing until the dark spirit finally spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"... I'm fine..."

"Good..."

"... I thank you for helping me a while ago, but don't do that again. I like having my space. Besides, I still don't remember much about you."

"Eh?... Oh... Alright."

"..."

"..."

"Um... Can you get out please? I need to shower..."

"O-Oh, right. Yeah.", Dark Mist, leaving the room quickly.

I looked down, thinking for a moment. That had been a bit awkward... Why had he done that? I mean, I'm thankful he did that and got Margo to stop, but he seemed angrier then he should of been. Or... Was it just my imagination.

Shaking my head, I stood up off my bed and headed to my bathroom. Maybe a shower would help clear my mind.

* * *

Dark:*bangs head against table* I hate that I'm making this short! Sorry my friends. It seems I have a small case of writers block. I've been working on other stories that I have started chapters for, and there are a bunch of new story ideas that I have. And whenever I have a new story ideas, I have to make them happen or I'll forget about them later. Well, please review, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

(Luna's POV)

I pulled on my clothes as soon as I got out of the shower. Though, I also felt like something was wrong when I did so... I figured out why as soon as I turned to leave my room. Standing there was Yuma... Wait... He wasn't watching me getting dressed... Was he?

"Yuma?"

He didn't answer. The red-eyed boy just stood there as if he were frozen. I tilted my head in confusion and walked over to him, waving a hand in front of his face to see if he'd react. But, he didn't. I thought for a moment before shrugging and walking pass him, heading downstairs.

Once I got to the living-room, I walked over to Astral. The blue spirit smiled and hugged me. I was a bit taken back by the sudden action, but hugged him back. I felt my lips twitch up, a small smile appearing on my face.

Once we pulled away, I noticed Dark Mist watching me silently by a very angry looking Neon. I tilted my head, looking at the blond with questioning eyes. Neon sighed and looked back at me with worried eyes.

"96 told me what Margo did... And I must say that I'm terribly sorry for his behavior. He knew better, but I didn't think he'd go do something as idiotic as what he did to you."

I shook my head,"I-It's alright... Dark Mist stopped him before he could do anything else."

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Yuma behind me. Well, at least he wasn't frozen anymore. Yuma smiled at me, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark: Ok, so here's the thing... A review to Yuma's Cousin helped me realize how there wasn't much character development for mine and my friend's ocs, so I decided I would do something a little different. I decided that the next 8 chapters will be in the oc's point of view, letting us know how they feel about the situation of Luna losing her memories(I hate myself for messing up...) and everything else they found out or have seen. Also, I might do a remake of Yuma's Cousin and Yuma's Cousin:Powers Unleashed.

Chapter 8-Sam(Sonicgirl77's oc),Chapter 9-Thomas(coolboi12's oc), Chapter 10-Ace(phantomparanioa's oc), Chapter 11-Yunicu(Eunice Pacheco's oc), Chapter 12-Tivia(my oc), Chapter 13-Macas(my oc), Chapter 14-Lucas(my oc), Chapter 15-Leo(my oc).

* * *

(Sam's POV)

It's still hard for me to believe that she forgot us... Not being able to remember a thing... I understand that she gave up her memories to protect Astral and the others, but she was being a bit reckless... Now Astral just floats around doing nothing but sighing. He's starting to worry me...

I didn't even know that she had been in danger until Yuma, Astral, Dark Mist, and the others came back with almost serious wounds and a unconscious Luna in Leo's arms back to Yuma's house. They told us everything, and the 2 strangers that followed them, Margo and Neon, looked truly sorry for what they did. Though, we all didn't trust them to much yet.

Yunicu just kept glaring at the 2. She seemed to be beyond pissed. Though, she became even more angry when a few days later, Neon told us and the others about how Margo forced the white-haired girl into a kiss. But she calmed down a little when Margo left after apologizing. But... I think she still wants to kill him. At the same time, the rest of us are also mad at him.


	9. Discontinued

I know this is sudden, but this story is now discontinued. But don't worry, I still have my other stories. That and I'm planing to re-write Yuma's Cousin. So please, be patient and thank you for reading.


End file.
